1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for transferring articles from a feed path or a tooling path to a lower discharge path, a guide device passing between the said paths.
The invention is also embodied in a machine tool, more particularly a woodworking machine, such as a tenoner, fitted with the said guide device for transferring articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In practice it often happens that articles which have been subjected to tooling or another operation, must be delivered in a specific position and for this purpose various, generally very complex, devices have been used in the art.
For machine tools it is an advantage that articles which are fed in from the laying-on side of the machine should also be removed from that side, preferably in an oriented position, so that the articles can be handled further as a block in order to proceed easily to, for example, a subsequent operation or a subsequent machine.
It is evident that in a machine tool little space is available for the application of complicated positioning devices, while moreover such complicated positioning devices are too expensive to allow such machines to be supplied at a competitive price.